


Finding Eli

by Larry_Darling0124, NiamJenn1994



Series: The Larry Files [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anniversary, Bottom!Harry, Eleanor Is A Beard, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Sad!Louis, baby bumps, established larry, harry can't stand her, louis can't stand her, mpreg!harry, sad!harry, stylinson baby, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Darling0124/pseuds/Larry_Darling0124, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamJenn1994/pseuds/NiamJenn1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have been dating for three years now. They've just celebrated their third anniversary in fact and it leaves them with a big surprise. Harry's pregnant. They couldn't be more thrilled even though nobody knows they're dating except their families, the lads, and of course Eleanor, Louis' beard. Unfortunately for Harry and Louis... jealousy knows no boundary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Eli

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE DO NOT COPY THIS STORY**

It's always been Harry and Louis from the very beginning. The two lads had hit it off from the words 'hi' and 'oops'. It wasn't everyday you met the person that would soon become the love of your life in a bathroom during the X-Factor, but hey weirder things have happened.

They didn't get together until a year after the band was formed. They were both scared. What if the broke up? What if they were the reason the band ended? What if the fans hated them?

Eventually though, Louis said screw it and he had grabbed Harry one evening on their tour bus and kissed him. Harry had giggled when the kiss ended and then threw himself at Louis. From that point on they weren't just Harry and Louis... they were Harry&Louis.

The only people that knew about them though were the lads, their families, and of course Louis' beard. All of it had been managements doing. They didn't want the two to come out, said they would lose all their fans, so they said they could be together but one of them would have to get a beard. Louis had shot down the idea of Harry having a fake girlfriend immediately. There was no way he was going to let his younger boyfriend have to lie and pretend to be in love with someone else. So he volunteers himself.

Eleanor Calder was her name. She was a university student and the story was spun that Harry had introduced them one evening when Louis tagged along to hang out with Harry and his friends.

Louis likes her okay. She's nice enough but she's far from being his type and not just because she doesn't have a dick.

The more time goes on, the more Louis begins to notice that his beard might actually fancy him. Actually there's really no doubt in his mind that she fancies him. There's been more than one occasion where she's tried to kiss him when nobody was around. She'll grab for his hand and give him a sweet smile that Louis knows is meant for flirting. He pushes her off and tells her to stop every single time, not that it seems to make a difference.

As soon as they're out of the public eye, he drops her hand and races to Harry. He's always greeted with a warm hug and passionate kiss and it only make him fall in love even more.

Which is how they found themselves here. Celebrating their three year anniversary much to managements dismay. Harry and Louis are just as taken with each other as they were the day they met. Harry can't think of anyone in the entire world he'd rather be with and Louis tells him every other day that he feels the same.

Since they can't celebrate properly, meaning going out to a fancy restaurant and all that jazz, Louis does the next best thing. He orders food from some fancy place that agrees to do take out for him and he has Paul go pick it up for him so he's not seen. Paul met him in the hallway with the food and Louis took it with a grateful smile. On his way back to his and Harry's room forever the smile slipped as Eleanor emerged from her room looking ready to go off.

"Oh! Hi Lou, I thought we were eating out tonight." Eleanor commented looking at the bags before giving him a smile. "Not that I mind having a night in."

Louis gagged mentally but scoffed out loud.

"It's not for you. This is for Harry and myself." He said holding the food closer to him.

"We're supposed to be going out tonight Lou." Eleanor whined and Louis rolled his eyes.

"Maybe according to management, but according to me I'm staying in with my boyfriend to celebrate our anniversary." Louis responded continuing past her toward his room where Harry was waiting.

He ignored her as he opened his room door and stepped in.

"Harry, baby?" Louis called out noting the bed was empty.

"Shower!" Harry called back and then Louis heard the running water.

He took the opportunity to set everything up. He pulled out the containers of food, still steaming hot, and grabbed two plates he had convinced the hotel to loan him, not that it took too much convincing.

Just as he poured a glass of wine for Harry, the bathroom door opened and Harry stepped out in a pair of joggers and a t-shirt, his curls wet.

"Lou..." Harry whispered eyeing the little set up.

"Happy anniversary baby." Louis cooed, walking over to cup Harry's face and kiss him tenderly.

"Oh Louis..." Harry murmured pulling back after a moment so he could hug the slightly shorter lad. "It's perfect."

"Come on sweetheart, let's eat while it's still hot." Louis smiled, taking Harry's hand and leading him over to the small table.

"I thought you had to go out with her tonight?" Harry questioned once they were sat down and Louis had put some music on his iPod on play.

"I'm supposed to, but there's no way I'm missing our anniversary Hazza. Management can suck it." Louis replied holding up his wine glass for Harry to tap his own against.

Harry chuckled then took a sip of wine before setting his glass down and picking up his fork. The food is delicious and well worth the money Louis had spent to get it. They chatted quietly as they ate and reminisced over the past three years.

Once they finished eating, Louis stood up leaving the plates and leftovers on the table and held out his hand to Harry.

"Care to dance?" Louis questioned.

"I'd love to." Harry replied with a bright smile, taking Louis' hand.

Louis walked them over to the iPod dock and switched the song to A Thousand Years by Christina Perrie. They walked back to the middle of the room as the music began to play and Louis pulled Harry close, smiling happily at him. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' neck and they swayed back and forth.

"Can't believe we've been together for three years now." Louis commented, pressing his forehead against Harry's.

"Best three years of my life." Harry responded, letting one hand come to rest on Louis' chest as they danced.

"I love you so much." Louis whispered nudging their noses together.

"I love you too Boo." Harry said, holding onto Louis a little tighter than before.

When the song ended, Louis pulled Harry into a long, passionate kiss. Their breaths mingled together every now and then when they had to pull back for a breath on air.

Louis tugged Harry over to the bed then turned them around so Harry could climb on first. He sat on his knees, Louis' hand in his still as Louis climbed on and kneeled in front of him. They kissed a while longer before Louis grabbed the hem of Harry's shirt and pulled it over his head. He tossed it aside and then removed his own before going for Harry's joggers. As soon as they were off and tossed onto the floor, Louis' hands immediately went to Harry's bum and squeezed the flesh - of course Harry had gone commando under his joggers.

Harry hummed as he pushed down Louis' joggers and boxers before kneading Louis' bum. Their groins collided, their lengths hard between them as they rutted against each other. Harry keened into Louis' touch as the older lad moved his hands all over the youngers body before pushing him back gently.

Harry lay on his back and spread his legs so Louis could settle between them. Louis rubbed Harry's thighs and leaned over to kiss his stomach, right atop the butterfly tattoo.

"You're so beautiful baby." Louis whispered, moving his hands up to rub Harry's hips softly.

"Louis." Harry whined, reaching out for his boyfriend.

Louis went willingly as Harry pulled him up so their lips could meet again. Harry's never felt so loved by anyone than he does with Louis.

"Lou... Lou?" Harry murmured, pushing Louis away from where he was currently kissing his neck.

"What's wrong babe?" Louis questioned thinking something wasn't right.

"I um... I was wondering if maybe... maybe we could go without a condom tonight?" Harry asked, a pretty blush forming on his cheeks.

"Are you sure?" Louis inquired, brushing Harry's curls from his forehead.

They've gone without a condom before a number of times. They just don't usually because it's messy and once they're done neither of them really feels like cleaning up. They also just don't have time with their schedules being so busy, it's easier just to slide on a condom and then have easy clean up.

"Yeah, I want to feel you tonight, please." Harry nodded and Louis smiled.

"Okay honey."

Louis got up to grab the lube from the bottom of his bag then climbed back onto the bed and back between Harry's legs. He slicked up three of his fingers and dropped them to Harry's entrance while his free hand rubbed Harry's hip soothingly. He pressed one in and Harry arched his back, groaning quietly at the initial intrusion. Soon though, he's begging for more and Louis can do nothing but give Harry what he wants.

Once he's got three fingers thrusting easily in and out of Harry and the younger is moaning under him, hands fisting the sheets, he pulled his fingers and grabbed the lube again. He slicked up his length while Harry watched, eyes hooded with love and lust. Louis positioned himself and sank into Harry slowly.

"Lou..." Harry moaned softly feeling himself stretch around Louis' thick length.

"Okay baby?" Louis questioned, leaning forward once he had bottomed out in order to kiss Harry's swollen lips.

"Yeah, yeah... feels so good... you're so big Lou." Harry breathed out, clenching around Louis as the older lad let him adjust. "Love you so much."

"I love you too darling." Louis smiled fondly, stroking Harry's cheek as they looked at each other. "You feel wonderful, always so tight for me."

"Move, please." Harry requested rocking his hips a bit.

Louis granted his request and began rocking in and out of Harry. They moaned together as the pleasure began to build. Harry locked his ankles together around Louis' waist and tangled his fingers in Louis hair when the older buried his face in his neck, mouthing at the hot column of his neck. Harry gasped when Louis nipped at his sweet spot and he tugged firmly on Louis' hair the way he knew Louis enjoyed.

Harry felt heat pooling inside of him. He latched into Louis and whimpered against his shoulder.

"Lou... Lou... I'm so... I need to..." Harry stumbled over his words.

"Me too baby." Louis responded, panting into Harry's neck. "Go ahead baby, let it go."

Harry's entire body shook as he came between them, crying out Louis' name like a prayer. Louis continued to thrust into Harry's now pliant body. Harry was murmuring into Louis' ear, urging him on and clenching around him best he could to bring him to his climax.

Louis' hips stuttered as he came deep into Harry, pressing open mouthed kisses to his sweaty neck. He collapsed on top of Harry for a moment before pulling out carefully and rolling off of him to lay beside him.

Harry smiled resting his head on Louis' chest feeling Louis' arms around him falling asleep when Louis kissed his temple whispering an I love you to each other. The following morning Louis woke up still wrapped around Harry and stayed in bed until Harry woke up then showered together planning to stay in bed all day watching movies but of course nothing ever goes their way. As soon as the first movie was over Louis' phone went off groaning when he saw it was Rob from management, he picked up bracing himself for all the yelling surprised when he greeted him as if he had done nothing wrong.

"How are you Louis?" Rob asked through the phone while Louis rubbed circles with his thumb on the side of Harry's stomach.

"I was doing great...till now." Louis muttered feeling Harry's hold in his hand tightening where he was leaning against him.

"Did you forget you were supposed to go out with Miss. Calder last night?"

"No I didn't forget. Last night was Harry's and I anniversary and I wasn't going to miss it just because all of you decided to set me up with her again." Louis rolled his eyes.

"We don't care if it was your anniversary or whatever. Pack your bags, you're going to Paris with Miss. Calder for a month and I won't take no for an answer...you are in no position to decline. A car will be there to pick you up in an hour." Rob snapped.

"That's not fair!" Louis yelled dreading having to go to Paris with her.

"Don't. Care." Rob said then hung up.

"Fucking piece of shit." Louis growled rubbing his hands on his face.

"Who was it? Louis what's wrong?" Harry asked already looking vulnerable making Louis hug him close to his chest trying to find a way to break the news to him.

"I'm supposed to go to Paris with Eleanor for a whole month." Louis sighed watching Harry's face fall.

"W- why? They said no more traveling out of the country with her." Harry's eyes began flooding with tears quickly wiping them when they rolled down his cheeks.

"They're pissed because I was supposed to go out with her last night...I promise I'll call you everyday, please don't cry." Louis pleaded watching Harry literally fall apart.

"It's not fair." Harry cried against Louis' chest.

After the rest of the band had found out about Louis having to leave for a whole month Zayn was the first to express his opinion about it convincing Liam and Niall to do something and by the time the car got there they had managed to change that one month to one and a half weeks. Louis couldn't be more thankful knowing they had threatened to quit the band just so he could comeback faster to his Harry. When Louis had to leave it was all tears from Harry leaving him in Zayn's arms and as soon as he was in the car he glared at Eleanor who was smirking and looking at Harry.

The whole way to Paris was hell for Louis when Eleanor wouldn't stop flirting with him and counting to him, he had to force himself to smile when they walked to the car waiting for them and as soon as they were inside he let go of her hand and plugged in his earphones closing his eyes and ignoring her. Once in his hotel room he immediately called Harry staying on the phone with him until he was forced to go out with the beard who didn't stop touching him the entire time. The almost two weeks were hell for him when Eleanor tried to kiss him while in the elevator then had snuck in his room while he was showering. He had completely ignored the fact that she was naked and instead threw his extra towel over her, grabbed her clothes shoving them into her arms then kicked her out of his room.

Thankfully the week went by faster than he thought it would and soon enough he was back in London with Harry in their flat. That night Harry rode Louis until his legs gave out and Louis flipped him on his stomach fucking him into the mattress until both of they came at the same time then fell asleep together smiling again for the first time in almost two weeks. Louis' dates with Eleanor weren't as frequent for the next two months and both Harry and Louis were happy about spending time together as much as they could. 

It wasn't until one morning Harry woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon and as fast as he could got up to the bathroom throwing up mostly bile as his eyes watered. When he was done he got up flushing the toilet then brushed his teeth getting rid of the toothbrush after he was done. He walked back to their bedroom and went back to sleep opening his eyes a few minutes later when Louis called for him to go eat breakfast. He wanted to get up and go eat but instead closed his eyes once again falling asleep feeling exhausted and cold all over dreading and thinking it could be the flu.

"Harry breakfast's rea- are you okay? You look sick." Louis walked in quickly feeling his forehead for a fever.

"I don't feel good..." Harry trailed off worrying Louis to no end who was starting to panic.

"C'mon love...get up, we're going to the doctors." Louis said helping Harry out quickly holding him up when Harry doubled over and barely managed to get him to the bathroom where he threw up in the sink.

He managed to change his clothes and clean him up a bit then drove him to their private clinic where they knew everything was kept private. After checking Harry in and a nurse had checked his vitals, doctor Phillips ordered a blood and urine test leaving Louis a nervous mess while waiting for it.

"What's wrong with him?" Louis asked as soon as the doctor had stepped inside holding a manila envelope.

"I think it will be better if you see it." He said patting the exam table motioning for Harry to lay down on it telling him to lift his shirt up.

"Am I dying?" Harry asked trying not to panic as well as Louis.

"No one's dying, the opposite actually." Dr. Phillips said. "This will be cold."

"Can you just tell us what's wrong...please." Louis pleaded watching him looking for something thinking the worst.

"There you are..." He mumbled then looked at them wearing the biggest smile. "See that?"

"What? I don't see a thing." Harry asked starting to get desperate.

Louis carefully observed the image and the more he looked at it the more his eyes widened and the harder it was to breathe. He tightened his grip on Harry's hand and nodded letting Dr. Phillips know he knew what was going on.

"Congratulations Harry, you're pregnant." Dr. Phillips announced seeing how big Louis was smiling and was almost in tears.

"I'm sorry, what?" Harry gulped and after the doctor repeated what he had just said he burst out crying.

"Haz, babe why are you crying? Aren't you happy? We're gonna have a baby, our baby." Louis said trying to make Harry look at him.

"I'm sorry, I- I didn't know. I'm sorry...I ruined our lives." Harry sobbed against Louis' chest.

"You didn't ruined anything love, we're gonna be parents...we're gonna have a mini you and me running around the house in a few years." Louis smiled wiping Harry's tears away.

"Your not angry?" Harry asked.

"Not at all, I'm happy. We get to be parents." Louis smiled hugging Harry.

"We're gonna be parents." Harry choked out, smiling despite his tears now.

"Would you boys like a picture?" Dr. Phillips questioned, pausing the screen.

"Please." Louis nodded his head as he continued to hold Harry and run his fingers through his soft curls.

"I'll be right back." Dr. Phillips said making a few clicks on the computer then walking out of the room.

He returned a few minutes later and handed Louis two copies of the sonogram. For the next thirty minutes he went over every Harry needed to know in order to have a safe pregnancy. He warned him about getting too stressed and told him he needed to eat healthy. He also prescribed some prenatal vitamins for Harry to take and told Louis to make sure Harry didn't miss a single one.

They drove back to their flat and Louis immediately called the lads and asked them to come over.

"Might as well pull this band-aide off before tour starts back up next week." Louis said as Harry snuggled into his side with a bottle of water.

A while later there was a knock at the door and Louis got up to answer it, returning to the room with Liam, Niall, and Zayn.

"So what's going on?" Liam questioned as he sat down.

"Well this morning, Harry got really sick when he woke up... so I took him to the doctor... ya know just to have him looked over." Louis started and the others faces morphed into concern for the youngest band member.

"Is he okay?" Niall questioned quietly, wondering if maybe everything wasn't okay since they had been called over.

"He's okay, but we did find out what was making him sick." Louis replied pulling one of the pictures out of his back pocket. "Here's the results."

He handed over the picture to Liam while Niall and Zayn rather around him with curious eyes. Liam unfolded the picture and in unison all three sets of eyes went wide and looked up over the paper at Louis and Harry who were beaming ear to ear.

"You're... You're..." Liam stuttered.

"You're pregnant! Holy shit! Oh my gosh! I'm going to be an uncle!" Niall cheered, rocketing up to hug Louis and Harry.

"How in the world did this happen?" Liam questioned looking back down at the paper.

"Li, mate, surely I don't need to explain that to you." Louis laughed as Zayn came over to hug them.

"No, no... geez no!" Liam sputtered, coming over as well. "I'm just surprised is all. Congratulations."

"Thanks Li." Harry smiled, snuggling back into Louis' side.

"We've got a meeting with management." Zayn commented suddenly. "They just text and said to come in at four today."

"Well, at least that gives us time to have a video chat with our mums." Louis responded looking down at Harry.

"They're not going to be pleased about being told over the webcam, but I don't know when we'd have the chance." Harry agreed, getting up get one of their laptops.

"We'll see you guys at the meeting, we're going to get something to eat. Did you want anything?" Liam questioned standing up.

"No, I think we're good thanks Li." Louis shook his head and the others left.

Harry returned with Louis' laptop and was already logged into the video chat when he sat down. He hit to dial Jay and Anne then sat back and waited. Both women answer at the same time having been awaiting Harry's call since he had text them both.

"Alright, what have you boys done to need to video chat us so urgently?" Jay questioned as soon as they were on screen.

"We haven't done anything bad if that's what you're implying mum." Louis laughed, pulling Harry closer to him.

"Of course not, so what do you want?" Anne smiled teasingly.

"Nothing." Harry responded rolling his eyes. "We've just got something to tell you is all... thought you'd like to know."

"What is it then? What are you boys hiding from us?" Jay asked.

"We're not hiding anything, we only just found out ourselves!" Louis replied and both their mums just look at them expectantly.

Harry looked over at Louis and smiled before looking back at their mums. "I'm pregnant!"

Their mums are silent for a moment, looking at them completely shocked. Anne is the first one to snap out of it.

"You're pregnant..." She stated slowly, making sure she's heard her son right.

"Yeah, we just found out today. I got sick twice this morning so Louis took me to the clinic and ta-da, I'm pregnant!" Harry responded.

"I'm going to be a grandma..." Jay finally spoke in disbelief. "Heavens! I'm too young for this! We're not that old are we Anne?"

Anne laughed and shook her head no.

"Are you excited? Have you told management yet?" Anne questioned them.

"We're going to tell them today, we've got a meeting at four for something. Figure it's as good as time as any, pretty soon we won't be able to hide it anyways." Louis responded, smiling over at Harry with what could only be described as a look of pure love.

"Don't let them boss you around." Jay stated sternly. "I'm sure the doctor told you Harry needs to try and stay stress free, so don't you dare let them harass him Louis William."

"I won't mum." Louis promised immediately, there was no way he was letting management harass Harry about this. "I'm sick of hiding. I'm sick of that girl they hired for me to date. She fucking showed up in my hotel room in Paris naked!"

Harry cringed at the memory. Louis had told him that night while they were video chatting that Eleanor had managed to get in his room and was waiting on his bed with nothing on.

"I just..." Louis had shuttered even thinking about it. "I tossed my extra towel at her, threw her clothes at her, and kicked her out. Just... I love you and your dick so much Harry."

That had gotten a loud laugh from Harry who had initially been ready to hurl or cry at the thought of Louis in a room with a naked girl.

"I love you and yours too." Harry had smiled and everything was perfect.

"Have you reminded her that she's just a beard?" Anne questioned making a disgusted face.

Honestly who did that? Louis was clearly gay and in love with Harry, why embarrass yourself like that? Showing yourself to someone that will never want you.

"I've reminded her multiple times." Louis grumbled, pulling Harry even closer. "Miss University just doesn't seem to comprehend it!"

"Tell her again or better yet make management fire her..." Jay suggested.

"I wish." Louis muttered under his breath. "Though, maybe since Harry's pregnant they'll have no choice but to get rid of her. I'm not going to deny my baby when people start asking questions. He's not gonna be able to hide it much longer."

"Well I'm glad to hear that." Jay remarked offering the couple a smile. "You better take good care of him mister."

"I will mum." Louis laughed. "I promise.

"Okay, well you two better get ready for your meeting with management. Let us know how it goes, okay?" Jay requested glancing to see what time it was.

"We will." Harry replied, sitting up.

"We love you boys." Anne and Jay spoke at the same time.

"We love you too, bye!" Harry and Louis responded, waving at them.

They got ready for the meeting and headed out to the car that arrived with the others. At managements office they walked in together. Their management team is already sitting there and of course so is Eleanor.

"Hello boys. Have a seat." Todd greeted them.

Louis and Harry sat down next to each other and Liam and Zayn flanked them immediately before Eleanor could move next to Louis.

"So, we've called you in here to tell you we've added a few more dates to your tour in North America, the fans have been so excited and have been begging for more dates so we've added six spread over the country. So once you finish up the next couple months, you'll go back to America and then after that you'll be on break until next tour." Amber, another team member said.

"Also, we know Miss. Calders' contract was to be ending this year and not being renewed, however we've decided that we will be renewing it and you will continue on dating her Louis." Ivan informed them.

There's tension in the air immediately.

"I'm afraid that won't work for me." Louis responded calmly, taking Harry's hand in his.

"Well I'm afraid you don't make the decisions." Will stated with a smug smile.

"Well I refuse to date her anymore." Louis sneered gesturing at Eleanor. "She doesn't seem to comprehend the fact that I do not like her and I am in fact very much gay and love my boyfriend dearly."

"It doesn't really matter Mr. Tomlinson, this is our decision not yours." Todd spoke up.

"Well I'd love to see you try and keep me away from Harry right now." Louis responded hotly.

"You have absolutely nothing tying you to him." Amber stated the obviously.

"Actually I do." Louis replied looking over at Harry with a fond smile.

"And what would that be?" Ivan questioned.

"A baby." Louis said still smiling at Harry as the younger lad gave him a shy one back.

"What?" All four of their management team questioned.

"I'm pregnant and it's Louis' baby." Harry said looking over at management.

They both see the look of disgust on Eleanor's face as she sits there mouth agape, but they really can't be bothered by her.

"Get rid of it." Will responded after a moment of silence. "Problem solved. We'll set up an appointment with a private practice and have the issue dealt--" he continued but Louis cut him off.

"We are not aborting our baby." Louis sneered at the older man. "You're off your rocker if you think that's happening."

"Fine then once Harry starts showing we'll just send him off until he has the baby." Todd said coming up with a quick solution.

"Absolutely not. Harry will not be leaving my side." Louis shot down the idea.

"Our rating would probably go up if Louis and her broke up." Liam cut into the conversation.

"Seriously, nobody likes her... like at all. Almost all of the fans despise her." Zayn added, completely ignoring Eleanor just like the others.

"And how exactly do you expect us to hide this Larry Stylinson garbage?" Will questioned looking at all of the lads angrily.

"Okay. For one. It's not garbage. I love Harry, he's my whole world and he loves me back. We're having a baby, a baby we made together." Louis snapped as he stood up. "The fans don't believe in Elounor or whatever they call me and her. They believe in Larry so why not just give them what they want?"

"Parents aren't as accepting as their children." Todd responded rolling his eyes. "Parents won't give their kids money to see you if they don't like you or think you're disgusting and that means the band will end."

"Then we had four good years." Niall spoke up for the first time since the meeting began. "I'd rather my two best mates be happy than forced to live a lie every day."

"Okay, Louis and I are not a lie." Eleanor said suddenly. "Fans love us despite what he might think. We're always all over the internet. People make fanfiction about our sex life." she continued looking over at Harry with a smirk on her face.

Harry's stomach curled painfully as he looked up at Louis. Louis burst out laughing.

"Oh my gosh, you're shitting yourself! Fans hate you. You're quite literally the most hated girl in the world. Type in my name on Twitter all you'll see pictures of Harry and I or me with the band, but rarely anything with you in it." Louis responded looking over at her while placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Alright, alright shut up the lot of you!" Amber yelled over their voices.

"Right now..." Todd started. "Eleanor you're fired once Harry begins to show. Louis and Harry you can come out when Harry begins to show. When you destroy this band, don't say I didn't warn you."

Louis went back home with Harry feeling somehow happy but the thought of having to date Eleanor until Harry starts showing wasn't appealing to him at all. He hated her with a passion and wanted nothing to do with her much less have her around Harry and their baby knowing what she was capable of. He stayed with Harry after he complained of being tired wanting to take a nap not wanting to let go of him even though they were alone and he was asleep. He smiled just thinking about their baby hoping for a boy with Harry's curls and his eyes.

The following days he was forced to be around Eleanor on a date that ended up in disaster when she spilled her Starbucks drink all over her own shirt trying to kiss and hug Louis then blamed him. He had dropped her off at her house speeding away as soon as she had shut the car door not even giving her time to turn around. When he got home he found Harry hunched over the toilet puking his guts out looking too pale for Louis' liking knowing how stressed Harry got every time he was forced to go out with the beard.

"How are you feeling?" Louis asked helping him to the bed then put the covers over him.

"Better now that you're here." Harry replied giving Louis a weak smile. "How was your forced date?"

"Total disaster, she spilled Starbucks all over her ugly shirt and then blamed me. I'm just glad it's over and I can be here with you now." Louis smiled getting under the covers next to Harry.

"We have another concert in a few days...m'gonna have to be careful now, don't want to hurt our baby." Harry mumbled yawning a bit.

"Go to sleep." Louis whispered kissing his forehead and rubbing circles on Harry's stomach where they were told their baby was.

The day of the concert Louis was furious when Eleanor showed up and without even giving him time to think she kissed him right in front of Harry, the rest of the boys and a few fans. He knew he was fucked and had to kiss back when Amber glared at him from across the room just as he was about to push her off of him. The only satisfaction he had was hearing a few fans saying how disgusting it was and some were even telling her to fuck off in a low voice not wanting to be kicked out. When he had finally had enough of her he pushed her away and left her there standing alone wanting to go to Harry as soon as he saw Zayn was hugging him but stopped knowing he couldn't, not yet at least.

He spent the rest of the meet and greet glancing at Harry seeing he looked a bit sick and as soon as it was over he walked up to him wanting to go home but stopped in his tracks realizing Harry was nowhere to be seen. Worried that something could be wrong and so soon into the pregnancy he hurried around searching for him and when he did he just wanted to hit her and probably throw her off a cliff.

"He'll leave you when you start getting fat and disgusting, and when that happens I'll be here to give him what a whiny fat ass like you won't be able to." Eleanor said glaring at Harry who was trying not to cry.

"Would you fuck off!" Louis shouted startling them.

He walked up to them and pushed Eleanor away from Harry glaring at her while Harry stood behind him finally letting the tears fall.

"Fucking stay away from him you worthless leech." Louis hissed then grabbed Harry's hands walking away from there.

Louis never stopped walking until they were in the car where he finally saw Harry was full on crying trying to wipe his tears away. He pulled him into a hug kissing the top of his head telling him none of what she said was true until Harry nodded and hugged Louis tighter.

"You okay now?" Louis asked.

"Yeah. Can we go home now?" Harry nodded leaning his head against the window and closing his eyes when Louis nodded and let go of him. 

The following weeks were hell for Harry who would get sick unable to get out of bed sometimes while his mother, Jay, Louis and the rest of the boys worried about him knowing it was bad for the baby. Harry was starting to get fed up with Eleanor every time she would try to hug or kiss Louis whenever they were in private but would feel slightly better whenever Louis would push her away and ignore her for the rest of the day focusing only on him. He couldn't wait to start showing just to get rid of her and because that would mean his and Louis' baby was okay. He had been two and a half months when they found out he was expecting and now that he was almost four months was when shit hit the fan.

They were supposed to be eating out with the girlfriends at a restaurant so everyone could see them and know that nothing fishy was going on behind close doors and that Eleanor and Louis were really in a relationship. Everything backfired when management failed to choose a public spot and Liam picked a private spot; however, there were people watching them and they still had to act. Harry and Niall where the only single ones to the eyes of the public and the only thing making Harry feel better was the way Sophia and Perrie mocked Eleanor without her realizing it. Niall would laugh every time they would say something sarcastic and she would just nod or stare while Liam and Zayn tried not to laugh. It wasn't until Eleanor said she would love to have Louis' babies and that her kids with him would be absolutely adorable that the whole table went silent and Harry felt like crying when Louis only nodded and let her kiss him unable to hide the face of disgust.

He looked down at his lap knowing it was fake but he couldn't help but sometimes feel like he was replacing him with her. While looking down he noticed a tiny bump that you really had to pay attention to to know it was there and that made him feel better. He was too focused on it completely ignoring everyone else but his baby until he heard Perrie yelling.

"Would you shut up! Don't act like we don't know." Perrie glared at Eleanor who tried to burrow deeper into Louis' arms but was left on her own when Louis let go of her.

"Excuse me?" Eleanor asked.

"She means quit with the bullshit, we know Louis and Harry are together so stop telling lies." Sophia gave her a sweet smile then continued eating her dessert as if nothing had happened while Liam smiled at her.

"Well it's not my fault the beach whale and Louis can't be out together in public." Eleanor smirked watching how Harry's lips trembled before Niall put his arm around him bringing him closer to him.

"You bitch!" Perrie growled before she threw herself at Eleanor across the table not caring who saw while Zayn tried to hold her back failing when Perrie slapped her across the face so hard she sent her backwards making her fall back on her non-existent bum.

Zayn let go of Perrie as soon as he made sure she wasn't gonna go after her but his eyes widened when instead of her attacking her again she ran to Harry where Sophia and Niall were trying to calm him down. Louis started crying unable to move as soon as he saw what was going on while Liam tried to call an ambulance and Zayn joined in with the rest leaving Eleanor to get up on her own.

"Harry? Babe I need you to take deep breaths okay, c'mon I know you can do it." Sophia pleaded nearly in tears while Harry struggled to breathe feeling like he was suffocating.

"Deep breaths, please Haz." Niall sobbed.

"The ambulance is on its way." Liam said as his voice trembled trying to stay calm.

"Don't you dare get any closer, you've done enough." Zayn snapped standing in front of Eleanor.

"That's it Harry...deep breaths." Perrie calmly said taking deep breaths with him.

"Lo- Louis..." Harry mumbled still gasping for air.

Hearing Harry's voice calling for him snapped Louis out of his trance and quickly ran to him kneeling down next to him grabbing his hand knowing the others were keeping any outsiders from looking at Harry.

"I'm right here babe, I'm right here." Louis said trying not to cry again doing so when he noticed the tiny baby bump.

When the ambulance got there they succeeded on getting Harry out of there through the backdoor without anyone noticing and as soon as he got to the hospital Louis waited along with the rest except Eleanor. Hee tried to calm Niall down who was still a bit shocked at what had happened while he talked about how Harry had started breathing harder until he doubled over and he barely had had time to catch him trying not to hurt him and the baby.

"Are they okay?" Louis rushed to the doctor as soon as he saw him.

"He's stable right now and the baby's okay, he'll be able to go home in a few hours. His stress levels are too high and needs to stay away from whatever's stressing him out. He suffered a near panic attack and if he keeps stressing they're only going to get worse and that could terminate the pregnancy." The doctor said and after talking a bit more he left telling them a nurse would be there once they were allowed to see Harry.

Louis hated himself and Eleanor knowing they were the cause of stress but more Eleanor who never passed at a chance of taunting his Harry and knowing he had to do something he grabbed his phone calling Paul and asking him to always stay with Harry and keep Eleanor away to which he happily agreed having witnessed before what she was capable of.

After Harry was released from the hospital, Paul brought him to his and Louis' shared flat. Louis' there to cuddle him close after making him some tea that the doctor said was safe for him to drink.

"I was so scared..." Louis murmured into Harry's hair as they rested on the sofa.

"Me too." Harry replied snuggling into Louis' neck.

"We've got to keep you as relaxed as possible." Louis said rubbing his hand over Harry's barely there baby bump.

He couldn't wait for him to get bigger so he could dump Eleanor flat on her flat ass. He couldn't wait to get her away from all of them and never have to see her face again. He couldn't for it to be just him and Harry and their baby.

Harry sighed happily as Louis continued to rub his tummy and press kisses to his temple and whisper multiple I love you's into his ear. He knew everything was going to be just fine as long as he had Louis by his side, which he knew he always would.

In the weeks following, Paul made sure Eleanor stayed away from Harry. He couldn't control what she said but he made sure that she wasn't anywhere near him. Of course, the words effect Harry just as much as her being near him. Sometimes, she catches him alone and sneers at him while she brings him down.

"Just wait until you get all fat and disgusting, not that you already aren't. Louis will come and fuck me so good because I'm wait he wants." She sneered at him. "Course I won't ruin his life by getting knocked up. I won't have to worry about getting fat and gross. You should have tried birth control, then maybe Louis would still care about you."

Her words send him to tears as he hurried away feeling his stomach twist and knot. When he finds Louis he's chatting with Liam but the conversation stops as soon as he sees Harry.

"Baby!" Louis exclaimed with worry as he hurried towards his boyfriend and pulled him into his arms. "What happened? What's wrong?"

Harry can't even get the words out because he's crying so hard but Louis doesn't need him to explain as Eleanor comes walking into the room looking smug.

"Come on honey." Louis whispered into Harry's curls, leading him to their dressing room.

Inside with the door closed and locked, Louis pulled Harry into his lad and cuddled him against his chest.

"Whatever she said to you, you need to ignore it because it's not true." Louis said softly, holding Harry tight.

"S-Said I was f-fat and d-disgusting. S-Said you wouldn't w-want me and you'd come and f-fuck her." Harry cried into Louis' neck, his stomach still in knots.

"That's absolutely false. You are the most beautiful person in the world Harry and I think you're going to look absolutely gorgeous once your tummy get's bigger with our baby. I'm always going to want to kiss your tummy and talk to our baby as they grow and I'm always going to want to make love to you and only you. You are my forever." Louis stated firmly, tilting Harry's chin up so their eyes could meet. "Do you understand me? You are my baby and I will always be yours and this baby will always be ours."

Harry nodded his head, eyes still brimmed with tears, but his stomach isn't in knots like before.

Louis dipped his head to kiss Harry's lips tenderly, full of love and passion.

When Harry reached three and a half months he decided he wanted to go home and visit his mum, Robin, and Gemma. Anne convinced him to stay for two weeks while Louis went and visited his own family.

The night before they parted ways Louis laid Harry down in bed and made love to him nice and slow. He peppered tender kisses all over the small bump Harry was now sporting. They both knew very soon Harry would be showing and nobody would be able to deny that he was pregnant. That meant soon they would be rid of Eleanor forever.

The next morning, Louis kissed Harry long and hard before the younger lad was whisked away by Paul to the airport. Soon Cal showed up for Louis and they headed out as well.

"Harry!" Anne cheered as she opened the door to let Harry into the house. "How are you sweetheart? Are you showing? Let me see!"

"Mum!" Harry laughed pushing her hands away from him. "I'm good, got a bit stressed a couple weeks ago and ended up in the hospital but I'm good now."

"What? Why?" Anne questioned with concerned, leading Harry into the living room.

"Because Louis has a bitch for a beard." Harry replied bluntly - he rarely cursed, especially not around his mum but he figured that best described Eleanor.

"When does he get to dump her?" Anne asked sitting down next to Harry.

"As soon as I can't deny I'm pregnant." Harry answered, standing back up and tightening his shirt with his fist so Anne could see.

"Oh honey! You're showing! I'd say it's just a matter of weeks before you won't be able to deny it, especially with those clothes you wear." Anne smiled pulling him into a hug once he was sat back down.

"I know, Louis and I can't wait. We really think the fans are going to react great. We've been getting a lot of Larry support lately." Harry stated as Dusty came running up and jumped into his lap.

Over in Doncaster, Louis arrived home and was greeted by his sisters running to hug him.

"We missed you Lou!" They all chorused and he laughed, hugging them all back.

"I missed you guys too, where's mum?" He questioned knowing Dan was at work.

"She's changing Doris." Lottie said gesturing upstairs.

"And Ernest is where?" Louis asked and Lottie pointed towards the living room. "Lottie! You can't leave him alone like that! He's only three months old!"

Louis hurried off to the living room and scooped up his baby brother, cooing over him as he blinked at him.

"Your baby hasn't even been born and you're already a worry wart." Fizzy chuckled as they walked into the room.

"You can't just leave a baby unattended." Louis shook his head, still fawning over his brother. "No... no you can't do that.. no, no, no." he said earning a smile from Ernest.

"Louis? Is that you?" Jay called as she came down the stairs with Doris.

"Yeah mum." Louis called back and turned as she entered the room.

"You haven't given anything away recently, so tell me... is Harry showing yet?" Jay questioned and his sisters looked at him expectantly.

"He's showing but not enough to make it obvious. Almost though." Louis smiled and the girls cheered.

"It'll happen soon." Jay assured him. "Before you know it his tummy will be the size of a watermelon."

"I'm so excited." Louis gushed as he cradled Ernest in his arms. "We're going to have a baby mum! Harry and I get to be daddies!"

"And I get to be a Grandma and your sisters get to be aunts and your baby brother an uncle." Jay laughed. "All your missing is a cute house and a puppy!"

"No, no. No dogs until the baby is older. I don't want some pooch liking my son's face." Louis said and Jay raised an eyebrow at him.

"Son aye?" She questioned with a smile.

Louis shrugged moving to sit down, "Just a feeling."

Harry and Louis met back at their flat in London two weeks later.

"Lou!" Harry called as soon as he was inside and the door was closed and locked. "Louis! Lou!"

"Where's the fire Hazza!" Louis laughed coming into the living room from the kitchen. "I'm right here."

"Lou!" Harry exclaimed dropping his bag away from his stomach to reveal a perfect bump under his shirt.

Louis nearly dropped the bottle of water he was holding.

"Harry! Baby you're showing!" Louis cheered setting the bottle down and hurrying forward.

He took Harry into his arms and hugged him tight and pressed their lips together. As soon as he let go of Harry, he dropped to his knees in front of him and lifted Harry's black shirt up. He caressed the baby bump with his hand and leaned forward to kiss it softly.

"Hi baby, this is your daddy, I just wanted to let you know we love you so, so much. Everyone is dying to meet you lovely. Stay safe and warm in there." Louis spoke to the baby growing inside of Harry.

Harry was misty eyed when Louis stood back up and immediately pulled Louis in for another kiss.

"Love you." Harry murmured against Louis' lips.

"Love you too darling."

-*-

Harry's next doctors appointment didn't take place until he was 18 weeks due to their busy schedule.

"Alright Harry, let's see how you're doing." Doctor Alice said motioning for him to get up on the bench and lay down.

This was the disadvantage to being famous. They were never in the same spot for very long which meant anytime it was time for Harry to have a check up management had to find a doctor in private practice and make then sign that they wouldn't sell anything to the media or just speak of the pregnancy in general.

Doctor Alice was nice, Harry decided after a few minutes of chatting to her.

"There's your baby, quite hard to miss now." She smiled tapping the screen. "Everything looks perfect. Would you like to know the sex?"

"No." Harry shook his head. "Um, could I have a print out of the picture and maybe you could write ya know it's a boy or it's a girl on it then put it in an envelope?"

"Absolutely." Doctor Alice nodded her head then walked off to get the picture.

Harry hated that Louis wasn't able to go to the doctor with him. Management had forbid him to go so right now Louis was waiting in their hotel room for him, no doubt anxious for him to get back. Of course, another thing he hated was the management refused to let them come out even though he was showing, fans had even made comments about his weight. According to management though he wasn't showing enough to be pregnant, so they said they could come out at 20 weeks.

"Here we go!" Doctor Alice returned holding a sealed envelope. "You'll need to have another check up in about four weeks."

"Thank you." Harry smiled and headed out.

Paul drove him back to their hotel and Harry hurried up to his room. When they get to their floor they're greeted with Louis pushing Eleanor out of his and Harry's room.

"Get the fuck out and stay out you desperate pest!" Louis exclaimed but Eleanor only turns and throws herself at him when she sees Harry.

She managed to kiss him full on the lips and fake a moan like Louis' done something to pleasure her. Harry felt his stomach drop and bile rise in his throat. His heart picked up pace as he watched. Louis' fighting her off but it's still her kissing him.

Paul takes over the situation and pulls Eleanor away from Louis.

"Hazza..." Louis said hurrying over to Harry and pulling him in, he can feel Harry's heart pounding. "Calm down love, deep breaths sweetheart."

Harry let himself be held as he sniffled and tried to take some deep breaths like Louis told him to do.

"Did you find out the sex?" Louis questioned, leading Harry into their room and trying to get his mind off of Eleanor.

"I got the doctor to write it down on the picture and put it in an envelope. I wanted us to find out together." Harry answered, producing the envelope.

"Should we open it up then?" Louis asked, smiling at Harry with excited eyes.

Harry nodded and opened up the envelope, his hands shaking slightly. He pulled the picture out and slowly unfolded it. They both look down at the same time to read the paper...

"IT'S A BOY!"

The waterworks come seconds later, both of them crying and clinging to each other. They're having a little boy.

-*-

Two weeks later they made the official announcement to their fans.

"So tell us... you've come with a big announcement." The interviewer said looking over at Louis seriously.

"I have." Louis nodded his head.

"Would you like to go ahead and share it with us?" The interviewer questioned.

"Sure. So um... for the last three and a half years now I've been dating a girl named Eleanor." Louis started out and the interviewers face brightened a little, clearly thinking he's proposed.

"Right, right, what about her?" The interviewer asked.

"Well, part of my big announcement is that I have not been dating her at all." Louis said and it earns gasps from everyone except the other lads. "She was just a beard. Our management hired her to cover up a big secret."

At that a few people in the audience scream and shake each other with excitement - they know.

"And what's that secret?" The lady questioned, looking seriously again suddenly.

"The secret is that I am in fact dating and very much head over heels in love with Harry Styles." Louis announced looking over at Harry with the biggest smile and it's being returned.

"Oh?" The interviewer gasped with a shocked face.

"And that's not all..." Louis continued wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulders. "Harry and I would also like to announce what some fans have been speculating... we're expecting!" Louis gushed placing his hand on Harry's swollen tummy.

The audience erupted with cheers and screams and flashes from cameras. And it feels good to be rid of the secret.

-*-

At 22 weeks the doctor Harry saw advised him to start going every two weeks.

"The baby looks healthy, but I'm concerned about your stress levels. You're blood pressure is up more than usual with pregnancy." Doctor Collins advised him as they sat in his office.

"Is there anything we can do?" Louis questioned, squeezing Harry's hand worriedly.

"Just keep him out of stressful situations. Maybe even go to a spa that offers things during pregnancies. I know you're busy, but this is important if you don't want to lose your baby." Doctor Collins responded seriously.

The two boys nodded and stood up from the desk. They thanked the doctor and then left with a new photo of their baby in hand.

As soon as they got back to the hotel, Louis grabbed his laptop and started searching for a spa they could go to. It was great being able to do things together for a change. The fans, mostly, had responded well to the news of them being together and Harry being pregnant. A lot of them had voiced their opinions of how glad they were that Eleanor was gone and how thrilled they were to see Louis and Harry so happy together.

They're pretty sure that that's really what the fans want. They want to see that all of the boys are truly happy.

-*-

When Harry reached 24 weeks he was more relaxed than he had been in a while. He and Louis had gone to a spa the week prior and gotten massages and facials. Harry had felt wonderful afterwards, so wonderful that he had practically dragged Louis up to their hotel room and demanded they have sex. Louis couldn't deny him - not that he wanted to anyways.

The doctor they went to see was thrilled to inform them that they baby was doing wonderfully and growing at the proper rate.

"If you ever have any questions make sure you ask." She told them after handing them the newest picture.

Louis curled his arm around Harry's waist and cooed over his growing tummy once they got back to their room. He couldn't keep his hand off of Harry's tummy and now that the baby was kicking he was practically glued to Harry.

The first time the baby had kicked it had been during a concert and Harry had literally cut off in the middle of singing when he felt a jerk under his hand which he had placed on his stomach.

"Hazza, are you okay?" Louis came hurrying over with a concerned look.

"He kicked." Harry choked out grabbing Louis' hand and pressing it to his stomach just in time for Louis to feel the baby kick again. "HE'S KICKING!" He exclaimed into the microphone earning deafening screams from the packed out stadium.

By the time they get onto their tour bus, both their cheeks hurt from smiling so much.

They cuddled up in the bunk they shared on the bus as they headed off for the next city and Louis splayed his hand over Harry's stomach as the younger boy pressed his back to Louis' chest.

"Only three more months little baby boy, only three more months until we meet you." Louis whispered, rubbing Harry's swollen tummy then kissing the back of his neck before drifting off, joining Harry in slumber.

The following month went by without any complications and soon Harry found himself in his seventh -month ready to pop. It frustrated him to no end when he couldn't even tie his own shoelaces having to let Louis do it for him and when his feet started getting swollen he began snapping at everybody for even the smallest things.

"Louis where's my phone?" Harry asked moving the blankets around in the bunk where Louis was trying to sleep.

"I don't know Harry, you had it with you not long ago." Louis sighed trying to get comfortable.

"I can't find the stupid phone." Harry grumbled trying to push Louis out of the way. "Would you move! I need to find the goddamn phone."

"Its almost midnight for fuck's sake! What do you need it for, just shut up and go to bed." Louis finally snapped immediately feeling bad when Harry's eyes filled with tears then walked out of there as fast as his feet could carry him.

Harry found himself in the tiny kitchen where Zayn was sitting up in the counter eating cereal without a care in the world until he noticed him jumping off of the counter.

"Harry what's wrong? Why are you crying, is the baby hurt?" Zayn asked trying to stay calm seeing the mess Harry was.

"I w-want to go home." Harry cried on Zayn's shoulder when the older man wrapped his arms around him.

"Oh Haz, you know we can't go yet. We still have a few more dates but once they're over you'll be able to go back home and wait for your baby to be born with Louis." Zayn rubbed his back.

"No, I want to go home with mum and Gemma alone and stay there until I give birth. I was trying to find my phone to send them a good night text and Louis yelled at me and told me to shut up and go to bed." Harry sobbed.

Zayn knew it was mostly hormones acting up but that didn't stop him from getting mad at Louis for yelling at Harry now even more when Harry was going through a lot growing their baby. He pulled away and told him to wait there then walked out of the kitchen and into the bunks where Louis was sitting down with his hands on his head.

"You know, Harry's in the kitchen crying and all you do is sit here like a dumb ass instead of going to him to apologize." Zayn crossed his arms over his chest looking at Louis expectantly.

"I was an ass hole to him Zayn...I feel bad." Louis mumbled looking up at Zayn with teary eyes.

"He told me he wants to go back to his mum's house until he gives birth...without you. If I were you I'll go talk to him...he's going through a lot right now Louis and the least he needs is you telling him to shut up and stressing him out even more." Zayn said then left them alone.

Louis slowly walked to the kitchen where he could hear tiny sniffles and when he walked in he could see Harry sitting on one of the chairs rubbing his bloated belly. He stood there by the door admiring his pregnant boyfriend then his eyes moved down to his belly where their son was safe and sound and probably kicking by the way Harry was murmuring to him. He walked in and knelt down in front of him chewing on his bottom lip.

"Haz...I'm sorry I yelled at you babe, I didn't mean to." Louis gently said putting his hand over Harry's where he could feel their son kicking.

"But you did..." Harry sniffled hating how emotional he had been for the last few days.

"I'm just exhausted and I'm sorry I yelled, I promise it won't happen again. Forgive me?" Louis said kissing Harry's hand.

"Okay...you're forgiven, but please don't do it again." Harry hicupped wiping his tears away.

"I won't baby. Let's go to bed and guess what?" Louis asked helping Harry up.

"What?"

"I found your phone in one of your pants." Louis smiled giving it to him watching as Harry quickly unlocked it and began typing.

They fell asleep soon after wrapped in each other's arms feeling their little baby kicking once in a while. The next few shows Harry spent them sitting down not being able to walk around much like he used to due to swollen ankles and carrying a baby around in his belly was taking a toll on him due to his slim hips. Louis as well as the rest of the boys would watch him with worried eyes but would feel better when he would take a seat and stay there until the concert was over apologizing for sitting down the whole time.

By Harry's 28th week Louis was happy he actually could go with Harry to his appointment and had teared up when he finally got to hear his baby's heartbeat. He was glad Harry and the baby were doing okay and no longer at risk of losing him.

"Have you thought of a name?" Louis asked out of nowhere from the bed in the hotel room they were staying at to make it more comfortable for Harry who was laying next to him.

"William." Harry immediately answered smiling up at him.

"William?" Louis wrinkled his nose thinking about it. "Edward, I like Edward."

"Louis no, I want something original." Harry whined trying to sit up until Louis helped him up.

"William is not original at all." Louis said hoping for Harry to change his mind.

"But I want his name to be William...it could be his middle name, Louis please." Harry pouted.

"Fine but only if we name him Elijah William." Louis finally gave in waiting for Harry to agree.

"Elijah William Tomlinson...I like it. You have a name baby boy." Harry smiled rubbing his belly smiling bigger when Louis kissed it.

"You're not little nameless anymore." Louis cooed earning a few tiny kicks.

When Harry hit his eight eight month mark the tour was over and Louis couldn't be any more relieved seeing how tired Harry was all the time falling asleep anywhere. He had fallen asleep on the table waiting for Louis to make him something to eat then on Liam's shoulder when the boys had come over to watch a movie. Liam had stay still the entire time not wanting to wake him up until the movie was over and he had to go back to his flat letting Louis take Harry to their bed so he could sleep more comfortable.

"Louis I'm hot." Harry sleepily said in the middle of the night nudging Louis' calf with his foot.

"I know you're hot babe...so sexy." Louis muttered feeling like his eyelids were glued shut when he tried to open his eyes.

"No...Louis it's hot...move...move the blankets." Harry said trying to kick them away groaning when Louis held onto them like if they were his lifeline.

"It's freezing...I'm cold." Louis sighed pulling the blankets away from Harry who had to sleep on his side to be more comfortable.

"Thanks Lou..." Harry fell asleep in the middle of his sentence leaving Louis smiling at how cute his boyfriend was.

When Harry was halfway through his eight month they were scheduled for an interview with Nick Grimshaw and even though Louis wasn't okay with making Harry get out of bed just to go he was still forced by management. Later they found themselves sitting in front of Nick talking about their upcoming album and a future tour when Nick started asking about the pregnancy.

"So how have you been feeling Harry?" Nick asked eyeing both parents with a tiny smile making Louis wonder why was he being so nice to him.

"Amazing! It's getting a bit hard to walk but only half a month to go and he'll be here." Harry's eyes shined as he talked about his baby.

"Have you thought of any names?" Nick asked once again, this time looking at Louis.

"Elijah William." Louis answered beaming wit h happiness.

"Styles I'm assuming, right." Nick said.

"Tomlinson." Harry corrected him watching how the rest of the boys tried not to laugh.

"Great! Well sadly this is all we have time for today but join us next week for a special performance by Taylor Swift. Thank you for coming boys, ladies and gentleman One Direction." Nick said and as soon as they were free to go Louis helped Harry up and back to the dressing rooms.

Harry was sitting on a couch while the rest of the boys walked around waiting for Paul and the extra security to get there since Harry needed protection from all the fans wanting to meet them and touch his tummy. He was happily daydreaming about his and Louis' son when he heard a loud clatter and when he looked up he wished he hadn't feeling his chest tightening. In front of him was Louis with Eleanor forcibly kissing him as he tried to push her away, she had her skinny legs wrapped around his waist until Zayn grabbed her and roughly pushed her away from Louis who wiped at his lips in disgust with his sleeve.

"Who let her in!?" Louis shouted angrily looking around until his eyes settled on a crying Harry in Niall's arms.

"I'm your girlfriend, of course they would let me in." Eleanor said struggling against Zayn's death grip.

"That's a lie and you know it, someone get her out of here before I rip her head off." Louis nearly growled glaring at her.

"What? Don't you want this fat piece of shit to know you've been cheating on him with me? Can't tell him he's too fat for your liking and the way you fuck me." Eleanor smirked.

Her smirk disappeared when Louis took a step forward ready to claw her eyes out until Liam grabbed him around the waist to stop him. Louis felt his blood going cold when they all heard Harry letting out a cry of pain nearly falling down to the floor as Niall managed to hold him up screaming for help. He managed to get out of Liam's hold and run to Harry kneeling down in front of him meanwhile two security guards dragged Eleanor out of them making Harry whimper when she wished his baby death.

"What hurts? Harry please tell me what hurts." Louis desperately said frantically running his fingers through Harry's sweaty curls putting another hand over his belly.

"It- it hurts...the b- baby, there's something wrong w- with the b-baby." Harry sobbed making everyone gasp in horror when they saw a reddish liquid staining the white couch and pooling around him.

"SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE, HARRY'S IN LABOR!" Liam shouted when Louis was too stunned to even move.

It was Nick who ended up calling them and as soon as they were there they rushed him to the nearest hospital which wasn't the private one he was scheduled to deliver in with Louis running by his side. When they were outside some fans started crying at seeing and hearing him in pain as well as Louis crying his eyes out. They were held back by security guards until the ambulance drove away with the rest of the boys following behind never noticing the car following behind wanting to know where the lovable Harry would be giving birth to the abomination he and Louis had created according to their sick thoughts.

Harry was rushed to a birthing room to get him ready for an emergency C-Section while Louis screamed at the nurses to let him in until the OB working there allowed him to giving him a pair of scrubs to change into. Harry was ready when Louis walked in taking a seat next to Harry taking his hand in his smiling a little when he sleepily looked back at him due to the anesthesia. Louis kissed his forehead telling him how much he loved him and their baby smiling when Harry told him he loved him too happy that he didn't believe Eleanor. They didn't had to wait any longer to meet their son when they heard his loud piercing cries filling the room and seconds later a tiny wiggly baby with a head full of dark brown hair and wrapped in a baby blue blanket was placed on Harry's chest.

"Congratulations." The nurse smiled before leaving them alone.

"Oh my God...hi Eli. I love you, so so much." Harry cried observing his tiny baby.

"He's beautiful Haz, thank you...thank you for giving me the most beautiful baby. Our son." Louis said leaning down to kiss his tiny forehead. "I love you baby."

"Our son." Harry nodded cooing at the baby when he let out a loud cry flailing his arms around.

A few minutes later the baby was taken to be checked up and Harry was taken to a private room where he eagerly waited for them to bring their baby back but never in his life did he imagined what was about to happen would happen to him.

Harry was stitched back up within the hour and the doctor had left to see what was keeping the nurses from bringing the baby back to his parents. Beyond the door to the room they could see shadows of people rushing back and forth.

"Y-You... You don't think there's s-something wrong with him d-do you?" Harry questioned, turning to look at Louis who was sitting in a chair next to the bed holding Harry's hand.

"No. I don't think so. Maybe there was an emergency and they needed help. He's probably just waiting for one of the nurses to bring him back." Louis assured Harry, bringing his hand to his lips and kissing it lightly. "Don't worry honey."

Thirty minutes later it's still just them in the room.

They're talking quietly when there's a knock on the door. Louis called for the person to come in and the door opened to reveal the doctor and a police officer. The doctor looks like he's about to pass out, he's deathly pale and his eyes are filled with worry and sadness.

Louis and Harry both frowned, sinking feelings in their stomachs.

"Mr. Styles... Mr. Tomlinson..." The doctor started. "I r-regret to inform you that y-your son has been taken from the hospital."

"W-What?" Harry choked out.

"What d-do you mean?" Louis asked, standing up but still holding Harry's hand tight.

"There was an issue with another baby in another room, the nurse stepped away and when she returned the baby was gone. She had the hospital locked down immediately, but the baby is no where on property. I am so sorry." The doctor said.

The grip on Louis' hand slacked suddenly and he turned to see Harry unconscious on the bed.

"H-Harry!? Harry!" Louis cried, turning his whole body and leaning over his passed out boyfriend. "Baby wake up."

"Mr. Tomlinson, just step back and let me look at him to make sure he's just passed out from shock." The doctor said moving forward.

Louis stepped out of the way long enough for the doctor to check Harry out and confirm he's in no danger. Immediately, Louis took Harry's hand again and leaned over to press gentle kisses all over his face.

"Baby, come on wake up." Louis whispered as tears slipped down his cheeks.

Once Harry came to a few minutes later, the police officer announced he wanted them to come view the security tape to see if they recognized the person that took the baby.

Louis and Harry sat in the surveillance room surrounded by a security guard and police officers watching the surveillance videos after an amber alert was issued in hopes of recognizing whoever had taken their baby away. Harry was still a crying mess never taking his eyes off of the monitors just wanting his baby back, hoping that whoever had taken him would just give him back. He cried harder when they replayed one of the videos in the nursery watching how a tall female figure dressed all in black with a hoodie over her head lowered a duffel bag then grabbed his baby as if it belonged to her screaming when she put him inside the bag and picking it up leaving the room taking Harry's life with his newborn.

"I want m- my b- baby, Louis please." Harry sobbed against Louis' chest as the older man stared at the monitor watching whoever took his son walking through the hospital hallways until he saw it. His blood boiled with rage recognizing the stupid elephant tattoo on her wrist watching until she disappeared from view.

"I know who she is." Louis mumbled hating to say it where Harry could hear him.

"It's important that you tell us now Mr. Tomlinson, we're talking about a newborn abduction and we're running out of time." One of the officers spoke.

"E- Eleanor, Eleanor Calder." Louis said hugging Harry tighter when he stiffened in his arms letting out a loud sob.

"She's going to hurt him, she can't be around him! I- I need to find him, I need to find our son." Harry sobbed turning to get up.

"You can't, you're going to hurt yourself." Louis held onto him tighter.

Harry sobs turned into screams wanting to get up until the nurses had to sedate him and Louis cried watching him lose consciousness until he was completely asleep. He was taken back to his room where the rest of the boys were waiting for him.

"I didn't even got to hold him." Louis mumbled letting the tears fall when Zayn wrapped his arms around him.

"They're going to find him Lou, that bitch can't be too far away." Zayn tried to make him feel better but nothing seemed to work when Louis was completely broken but what he was feeling couldn't compare to what Harry was feeling, he had carried him after all.

"You have to be strong for Harry." Liam mumbled looking at Harry's pale face, dark circles under his eyes.

"He's going to need you, all of us. I called Anne and Jay, they should be on their way." Niall said walking nothing but to rip Eleanor apart.

They stayed in Harry's room waiting to hear any news and for Harry to wake up while Louis prayed for her not to hurt his son.

~*~

Eleanor made her way into a run down apartment still carrying the duffel bag where she could hear the baby's cries through the opening. She carefully set it down on the bed then picked him up holding him up into the air watching his tiny lips that were just like Harry's trembling as he cried bringing his tiny fists close to them.

"I could drop you and it would all be over, I could feed you to the stray dogs or cats and no one will ever know what happened to you little bastard." Eleanor glared at him then cradled him against her chest covering him with his blanket.

She placed him back in the duffel bag putting a bag of things he had gotten for him next to it then walked to the bathroom where she began filling up the tub with water. Once it was completely filled she turned the water off then walked back to the bedroom where she began taking the baby's clothes off leaving him in only a diaper then walked back to the bathroom with him in her arms. She knelt down next to the tub balancing the baby in her arms just above the water and slowly began lowering him down ignoring his cries until all his tiny body except his head was underwater.

"You deserve to die." Eleanor hissed as her eyes filed with angry tears because of Louis' rejection.

She lowered him down until only his face was poking out when he opened his eyes greeting her with bright blue eyes just like Louis' and that's when she quickly picked him up and wrapped a towel around him holding her close to her chest.

"You're mine, you're mine and Louis' baby. No one else's...I'll take care of you, we'll go far away when no one will find us. Daddy wants to take you away from me but I won't let him." She cooed having completely lost her mind.

-*-

A couple days later Harry was released from the hospital. Louis drove them back to their flat with a fleet of security guards. News of their baby boy being taken had spread like wildfire. Eleanor's name was released to the public and fans go crazy. Some of them send the boys hate, saying if Louis hadn't cheated on her it would have never happened. The majority though, are quick to jump to their defense and promise they'll keep their eyes open for any signs of the bitch.

-*-

Days go by slowly. It's not just because they anxiously await news every day, hoping their son has been found, thus making time seem to go by slowly. It's that they're fighting. Every day Harry wants to go out and look for Eli and every day Louis tells him he can't - they can't.

"I can't believe you're just going to sit here and let that bitch keep our baby!" Harry screamed, hurling a pillow in Louis' direction.

Louis ducked easily and sighed heavily.

"Harry, it's not that I want her to have our baby, but if we start looking and we get close she'll know and she'll move. There's people undercover looking for her and the fans are looking too. We can't do anything." Louis responded, remaining calm.

"It's like you don't even care!" Harry exclaimed, bursting into tears and running out of the living room.

A moment later Louis heard the guest room door slam shut. He sighed heavily and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees as he scrubbed over his face with his hands. This was how the week had been. 

After they had gotten home from the hospital, Harry had locked himself in the guest bedroom and cried until he just couldn't anymore. Louis had sat in the living room, the sounds of Harry's sobs reaching his ears, but he was powerless. He couldn't do anything to make this situation better. Their baby had been taken and Louis doesn't doubt that their little son could be in danger. The only thing Louis could do was be there for Harry and urge the police to put more people on the case to find their son as fast as possible.

He tries so hard to be there for Harry, to keep him in cuddles and kisses and sweet words, assuring him that they are going to find Elijah and they are going to be a happy family. It's hard to do though when Harry shuts him out completely. The younger lad wouldn't respond to anything.

He didn't respond when Louis pulled him into his lad for a cuddle. He just sat there and stared blankly at the wall.

He didn't respond when Louis whispered things into his ear. He just turned his head away.

He didn't respond when Louis kissed him. He'd normally turn his head when Louis kissed his cheek in hopes of Louis kissing his lips instead, now he just sits there and doesn't move a muscle.

More often than not he's completely silent. He really only speaks when he's trying to get Louis to go out looking for Eli and when Louis says no he goes back into his silent mode. It honestly drives Louis insane because he literally can't do anything. He doesn't like not having control over a situation and he doesn't like when Harry is upset.

Neither of them have been in the baby's room since the day following the evening they got home from the hospital. That evening, Harry had gone into Elijah's room and picked up the little brown teddy bear they had gotten for him and sat down on the floor, leaning against the crib, and cried. He had clutched the teddy bear to his chest and sobbed until Louis came in and picked him up. He didn't dare try and take the teddy bear away from Harry, he just picked up his younger boyfriend and carried him to their room. 

Louis climbed into bed and cuddled Harry closer than ever with the little bear trapped between them. 

"We're going to find him darling, I promise, we're going to get our baby back." Louis had whispered into Harry's curls as the younger continued to cry.

Three weeks after the disappearance of their son Louis walked into the house with a bag full of groceries going straight for the kitchen to put them away expecting Harry to be in the living room or in their bedroom asleep. Once he was done he walked into the living room then headed straight to their bedroom finding it empty, he frowned as he wondered where he could be until he heard him softly singing...in their son's nursery.

He slowly walked up to the door and with a shaky hand he opened the door to find the room as dark as it would go with the curtains drawn shut and Harry sitting on the rocking chair softly singing a lullaby. When he walked closer his eyes widened when Harry completely ignored him and continued singing to the teddy bear in his arms.

Go to sleep, close your eyes.

Drift into dreams, the sun will soon rise.

I'll be right here, till you close your eyes.

Listen my dear, to my lullaby.

"Harry? Harry, what are you doing?" Louis asked taking slow steps closer to him afraid of what could happen.

"Ssh Louis, you're gonna wake our baby up." Harry looked up at him as he smiled.

It knocked the breath out of Louis, there it was, the smile he had missed so much but at the moment he couldn't be happy about it when his boyfriend had gone completely insane. He knelt down in front of him watching Harry doting over the teddy bear that Louis now found creepy and completely hated. Harry kept smiling until Louis couldn't take it anymore and hated Eleanor more than ever for causing this, for stealing their baby leaving Harry completely gone.

"Isn't he gorgeous Lou? He looks just like you." Harry continued while Louis rubbed his hands on his face.

"Harry...babe, please listen." Louis grabbed his hand surprised when Harry held it tight in his own one.

"You're gonna wake him up." Harry scolded then smiled again. "It took me forever to get him to go to sleep. He's such a good baby but he missed you and now that you're here he fell asleep."

"Harry that's not- that's not our baby." Louis said feeling a lump in his throat.

"What are you talking about Louis. Are you high?" Harry gave him an amused smile then began rocking the baby. "You made him cry."

"Harry..." Louis insisted, his patience getting thinner the more he watched him without a care in the world acting like nothing was wrong and everything was fine.

"I don't wanna hear it Louis. Were you getting high with Zayn? How dare you say he's not our son...of course, you're probably back with Eleawhore and you don't want to be around us anymore." Harry glared holding his baby closer to him.

"Harry listen to me for fucks sake! He's not here!" Louis exclaimed grabbing him by the chin to force him to look at him when he refused to do so.

"You just want to be with her and- and you don't love us anymore! If you want to leave then leave but don't say he's not our son...,I- I carried him." Harry lightly pushed him away.

"Listen to me Harry! Our baby is missing, this is a damn teddy bear! Do you hear me? Our baby isn't here!"

Louis' patience completely disappeared and was replaced with anger when Harry shook his head no insisting that it was their baby and without thinking did what he would have never done knowing how fragile Harry really was. He yanked the teddy bear out of Harry's arms ignoring Harry's cries to give it back then moved backwards when Harry fell down on the floor and tried to get it back. He felt a sudden burning sensation on his left cheek raising his arm to touch it then when he looked down at his hand his fingers had blood on them then back at Harry who still had his hand raised. His anger grew and without thinking he threw the inanimate object against the wall as hard as he could hearing a loud thump as it collided against the wall before it landed on the floor.

He heard Harry screaming at the top of his lungs and watched him as he frantically tried to crawl up to it until Louis grabbed him by the ankles and dragged him back to him. He held him close while Harry struggled to set himself free crying, kicking and calling him foul things while he finally couldn't take it anymore and started crying just wanting their baby back. The baby they had waited for for a long time and only got to hold once, the baby they fought for against all odds to give him a family and everything he deserved.

"Y- You killed him! You're a monster!" Harry hit his chest over and over with his fists but all Louis did was hold him close to him.

Minutes later Harry began to calm down until he stopped struggling and screaming then went completely silent. The only thing that could be heard around the room was their breathing as they tried to catch their breath until it was completely silent with no sound at all. Minutes passed by when reality finally hit Harry hard and he cried like he had never cried before; their baby was gone. He pulled on his shirt desperately trying to get rid of the painful sensation ripping through his chest, it was so strong it physically hurt making him feel like he was having a heart attack when in reality, it was only his heart breaking once again.

"I'll find him, I promise you I'm going to find him and soon he'll be here with us." Louis once again promised when Harry's sobs reduced to sniffles as he kissed Harry's temple.

"Please, please don't p- promise me something you can't keep...he's gone. For all I know he could be dead and I only got to h- hold him once." Harry slowly got up then left the room leaving Louis alone as he brought his knees to his chest and cried rocking himself back and forth.

~*~

The loud cries coming from the portable crib awoke Eleanor and as fast as she could she got up and picked up a three week old baby smiling when his cries were reduced to whimpers as his blue eyes peered up at her.

"It's okay my baby, mummy's here and she's not gonna let anybody hurt you. She won't let your father take you away from me either. Are you hungry little one?" She smiled then walked to the small kitchen to make him a bottle.

"Mummy's gonna have to go out to buy you diapers and other things." She said as he fed him. "But don't worry Joshua, mummy's gonna take you with her this time. I'm not gonna leave you alone like the last time, can't have people finding us or we'll be in big trouble."

She stayed in the kitchen until he was done eating and after burping him he rocked him to sleep putting him back on his crib and she went to bed where she fell asleep completely exhausted from the long day.

~*~

Louis found himself in the kitchen the following morning making breakfast for Harry who was still asleep in the guest room. He sighed when one of the pancakes slightly burned then gritted his teeth when he burned the palm of his hand trying to flip the shitty pancake. He put it on the plate as he turned off the stove then hurried over to the door to see who was knocking smiling a little when he saw Anne standing in front of him with a bag of food.

"Good morning, love. How are you and Harry doing?" She asked walking inside after Louis let her in.

"I...I can't lie to you Anne. He's getting worse." Louis said as he tried not to cry remembering what had happened the night before.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Yesterday I came home from the grocery store and I found him in the nursery...he- he was singing to a teddy bear and he just kept saying it was our baby. He looked completely insane and a few things were said until I snapped and I...I snatched it away from his arms and threw it across the room." Louis explained feeling ashamed of his actions.

"Oh Lou..." Anne walked up to him wrapping her arms around him when he started crying.

"I know i shouldn't have done that but I couldn't take it anymore, he- he was creating this world where he has our baby and I was so scared...so angry. He thinks he's the only one hurting but what about me? I'm hurting too because he's not here with us and he's so small and defenseless, and its my fault all of this happened." Louis said feeling her hand rubbing his back as she tried to make him feel better but the only thing that could was who knows where.

"Its not your fault, not at all and if anyone is to blame here then its that crazy woman." Anne tried to keep her anger directed at her deep inside of her.

"He gave up Anne, he didn't say so but i know he did and he thinks our baby might be dead and I don't want to think like that but he makes it so hard." Louis whimpered.

"Is he still asleep? I'm gonna talk to him." Anne pulled away looking at Louis expectantly.

"He's in the guest room." Louis looked down then walked back to the kitchen letting Anne go to Harry.

When Anne knocked on the door she received no response then slowly opened the door to find Harry's clothes thrown everywhere as well as plates still full of now cold food. She wanted to cry when she saw him laying on his side on the bed with his back to her then slowly made her way to him. She knelt down in front of him getting more worried when he didn't even batted an eyelash and instead kept his gaze on a baby blue hat of Elijah's he had cried over the night before.

"Oh sweetheart." Anne cooed reaching to run her fingers through his greasy hair.

"Mum." Harry croaked out and without warning started crying but no tears would come out letting his mum comfort him in a way he no longer let Louis do.

"I want m- my baby, mum I just want my baby." Harry sobbed against her chest hoping for him to magically appear in his arms.

"I know sweety, I know...but you can't keep doing this to yourself. You need to eat and be strong for your son, they'll find him soon. With all your lovely fans looking for her. they're gonna find him soon." Anne said.

"Its been almost month! You think that if they were really looking for them then they would have found him by now. I want to go out and look myself but Louis won't let me and you wanna know why? Because he doesn't gives a shit about his own son, he doesn't give a fuck! I'm the only one who cares, the only one who worries about him!" Harry snapped while Anne watched him with sad eyes.

"Baby, you know that's not true. He cares about him too and he's hurting not only for him but for you too." Anne tried to reason with him.

"Bullshit! I bet he didn't even wanted him in the first place and wishes he was dead, I bet it was him who helped her take him and he's planning to leave with her and my baby but I'll be damned if i let him. I'll kill him before he has the chan-" Harry stopped talking when he heard skin colliding with skin and seconds later a burning sensation on his left cheek.

"Harry...oh my god, I didn't- I didn't." Anne had her hands over her mouth watching Harry looking back at her in betrayal then flinched when his expression completely changed into a cold and hateful one.

"Get out." Harry glared at her.

"Harry..." Anne pleaded.

"Get out! Get the fuck out and never comeback again, you don't understand!" Harry yelled at her ignoring her cries when he grabbed her by the arm and kicked her out of the room slamming and locking the door after she was out then ran back to his bed where he once again cried holding onto Elijah's hat.

"Anne? What happened?" Louis asked as soon as he saw her walking into the kitchen crying her eyes out.

"He started saying awful things and I- I didn't, I swear I didn't mean to." 

"Anne, what did you do?" Louis asked.

"I slapped him and he kicked me out. Louis he needs help, he's...he's depressed." Anne sobbed.

"We'll help him Anne, we'll help him." Louis hugged her.

Two weeks later Harry wasn't doing any better and it worried Louis when he had stopped eating and would spend his days in the guest room refusing to be near him or the other lads. He had kicked Liam, Niall and Zayn out when they tried to get him to come out and watch a movie with them and since then they all stopped trying.

~*~

Lucy and Angela made their way out of Tesco holding their bags of groceries heading towards their car when Lucy stopped out of nowhere, her gaze on a figure walking towards their car with a cart and a baby carrier inside of it. She looked familiar to her then it hit her when she remembered how a month ago Louis and Harry from their favorite band along with their bandmates and families had begged them to help look for their newborn that had gone missing.

"Its her!" Lucy hissed never taking her eyes off of Eleanor who was putting the bag in her car as fast as she could.

"What?" Angela asked following Lucy's gaze then her eyes widened when she saw her.

"What do we do?" Lucy tried not to run after her and punch her for doing something as awful as stealing a baby leaving their idol in what they believed was a deep state of depression.

"Call the police and keep an eye on her, we have to be careful." Angela said taking out her phone to call the police.

After they called they hurried to their car and followed her careful not to be seen as they stayed in the phone with the police not wanting her to get away. They raised their eyebrows when she stopped in front of an old apartment complex then just as they were about to get out of the car they stopped. As she was getting the baby and her stuff out of the car a police car suddenly pulled up next to her. They watch everything unfold in front of their eyes, how she tries to run with the baby but luckily one of the officers catch her in time and another took the carrier away from her while she screamed her lungs out demanding they give her son back. In all the mess, both girls managed to smile a little knowing that the hell Louis and Harry must've been living in was about to end.

~*~

The call came in the afternoon when Louis and Harry were in the middle of an argument in their bedroom while their families and the rest of the lads stayed in the living room acting like they couldn't hear the shouts coming from the bedrooms. Jay was quick to answer as the rest watched with worried eyes when she started crying then rushed over to where his son and Harry were with the rest following.

"Boys!" Jay slammed the door open finding Harry sitting on the bed crying his eyes out holding onto the same teddy bear while Louis stood in the corner of the room just looking at him.

"Mum..." Louis sighed not wanting to deal with her already tired just wanting to sleep.

"They found them. The detective just called, two fans saw her and called the police. She's in their custody." Jay ignored Louis' tone towards her and instead said what she had to say.

"Elijah?" Harry got up from the bed abandoning the teddy bear he had been holding.

"He's okay, he's also in their custody. They need you to identify her and then you can bring him home." Jay told them noticing their shoulders sagging in relief.

For the first time in a month Louis watched Harry quickly getting dressed and soon they were in the car with the rest of the lads since they were too nervous to drive and Jay, Anne and Gemma followed them in their own car. After that incident with his mum, Harry had called her apologizing for his actions and soon she was there to spend time with him since his relationship with Louis kept deteriorating and as they made their way to get their baby they didn't even know what they were anymore.

When they got there Louis didn't even wait for Liam to park the car and instead made him stop in front of the main door, got out and helped Harry out of the car then made his way inside pulling Harry with him. The detective was already waiting for them when they walked inside getting straight to the point knowing how hard it had been for them.

"Two of your fans saw her outside a Tesco with the child and called us, they followed her to an old apartment complex where we caught her. The child is completely healthy with no signs of abuse...I have to warn you that Miss. Calder keeps calling him Joshua and insists she's the mother." He explained then motioned for an officer to let the three women in.

"He's not hers, he's my baby." Harry immediately said and for the first time, he let Louis wrap his arms around him.

"Where is he? We just want to have him with us, that's all we're asking for...please." Louis pleaded.

Both of them tensed when they heard Eleanor shouting at someone to let her go and when she was brought into the room on her way to being locked up Harry tensed and had to be held back when all he wanted was to hurt her for taking his baby away.

"Joshua is mine! He's my baby, please don't let them take my baby." She screamed as she thrashed in their arms.

"His name is Elijah you bitch!" Gemma snapped and before anyone could stop her she punched her across the face hearing a crack and managing to knock her out on the spot.

"Gemma!" Anne exclaimed watching with wide eyes as her daughter open and closed her hand a few times to make the pain go away.

"What? She had it coming." Gemma shrugged.

Harry tightened his grip on Louis' chest when he saw a young woman walking towards them holding a bundle of blue blankets. He almost stopped breathing when she stopped in front of them and offered the tiny baby to him and all he could do was stare until he slowly lifted his arms feeling his tiny weigh when he was finally placed where he belonged. His knees almost gave out and if it hadn't been for Louis holding him up he would be on the floor when he finally got to see his face, finally got to see those blue eyes he had dreamed of for the past month.

Louis kept his arms tight around Harry with steady tears rolling down his cheeks as he looked at their baby. Elijah stretched out his tiny arm and his fist opened and closed as if asking for someone to hold his hand. Louis removed a hand from Harry in favor of letting Elijah grab his finger and hold it with remarkable strength for a baby. 

"Hi baby boy." Louis cooed, using his thumb to rub over the soft skin of Elijah's little fist. "Look at you... you're so precious."

Harry was oddly quiet for a while, just sniffling as Louis spoke to Elijah. Louis made a noise of surprise when Harry suddenly started shaking and choked sobs began coming from his mouth.

"Harry? Harry baby, what's wrong?" Louis questioned in concern, hugging Harry closer.

"Got our baby back." Harry choked out, turning his head to look at Louis - green eyes filled with tears. "Get to hold him now."

"We do." Louis smiled in agreement, leaning in to kiss Harry's forehead. "Get to cuddle him and love on him now."

They stood there with Louis holding Harry and Harry holding Elijah until a police officer interrupted them.

"Mr. Tomlinson, Mr. Styles I hate to interrupt but we just need to confirm that Miss. Calder is indeed the one that kidnapped the baby?" The officer questioned them.

"She is. She definitely is." Louis nodded his head, looking up at the man.

"Alright then, we have enough to lock her up for kidnapping. You're free to take your son home." The officer said looking down at his papers then back at them to smile before walking away.

They all headed back to Harry and Louis' and for an hour or so, everyone got to hold Elijah and coo over him since they hadn't been able to do so when he was first born. After a while though, Anne and Jay shooed everybody out of the home, kissed the boys cheeks one last time, and then left themselves.

Harry went to the bathroom to clean Eli up and get him ready for bed while Louis made them tea and brought it to their room. For the past few weeks Louis and Harry hadn't been sharing a bed, Harry always slept either in the baby's room or in their guest bedroom. The constant fighting had put a big strain on their relationship. 

Much to Louis' relief though, Harry is sat in their bed leaning up against the headboard with Eli cradled in his arms. Louis placed Harry's tea down and then moved to climb into bed next to him. 

"I'm sorry." Harry spoke after a few moments of silence.

"For what love?" Louis questioned, looking at his younger boyfriend.

"For being so horrible lately." Harry answered, stilling looking down at Eli. 

"It's okay, you were scared and hurt." Louis responded, putting an arm around Harry to draw him close. "I'm sorry for the things I did that I shouldn't have done as well. I should have never yelled at you."

"You were scared and hurt." Harry repeated Louis' words. "I guess we both just didn't know how to handle it so we took it out on each other."

"Still, I shouldn't have yelled at you. I should have held you more instead of letting you go off and deal with it on your own; alone. I didn't do my part and I'm sorry for that." Louis stated honestly as he reached out to stroke a finger over Elijah's little cheek as the baby drifted to sleep.

"Are... Are we gonna be okay?" Harry asked, turning to look at Louis with worried eyes.

"Yes baby, we're going to be okay." Louis promised and leaned in to kiss Harry sweetly. "We are definitely going to be okay.

-*-

*Three Years Later*

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" Elijah called as he ran through the house, little feet thumping on the floor.

Harry looked up from where he had been working on a new song for an artist that had asked him to write one for them.

"Hey bud, what is it?" The twenty-three year old questioned as Eli came running over.

"Look what papa bought me!" Elijah exclaimed stopping in front of him with a small box.

"Hmm... what has he gotten you?" Harry asked, taking the box that Elijah was holding out to him and opening it.

"Papa got me boots like yours! Now I can be just like you!" Elijah smiled excitedly, patting the boots as he looked at Harry.

"Is that so? You wanna be like me?" Harry smiled, setting the boots aside in favor of picking up his three year old son.

"Yes." Elijah stated firmly, nodding his head.

A chuckle from the doorway made Harry look up and his eyes met Louis'.

"Our son would pick up your obsession with those boots." Louis commented, walking over to give Harry a peck on the lips.

"Yucky!" Elijah huffed, hiding his face in Harry's neck.

"You don't think it's yucky when it you getting kisses." Louis teased, reaching out to poke his little tummy.

"No!" Eli pushed away Louis' hand to prevent him from tickling him then pouted, "I like kisses."

"I know you do." Harry chuckled, kissing his forehead, "But so do I so you have to share."

Elijah blinked at him for a moment and then huffed out a sigh, "Kay, but I want kisses now."

Louis smiled, leaning in and peppering kisses all over Elijah's face making him giggle loudly as his little hands gripped Louis' cheeks. 

After dinner was made, eaten, and cleaned up Harry took Elijah upstairs to the bathroom in their home and filled up the tub with water and some bubble bath.

"Looking daddy!" Elijah exclaimed and Harry turned just in time to receive a face full of bubbles.

"Eli!" Harry couldn't help but laugh as he swiped the bubbles from his eyes. "Naughty boy."

Elijah's blue eyes went wide with worry, "No! No I'm a good boy!"

"Of course you are baby, I'm just kidding." Harry responded, ruffling his damp hair. "Now let's get you cleaned up so papa can read you a bedtime story."

Once he was clean, Harry helped Elijah dry off and then get into some warm clothes for bed. Elijah went hurrying off to his bedroom while Harry got into the shower himself. When he got out and dressed ten minutes later, he went to Eli's room and found Louis with him reading a story.

When they were sure Eli was asleep, Louis closed the book and set it on the nightstand before leaning over and kissing Eli's forehead.

"Love you buddy, sweet dreams." Louis whispered then back away so Harry could do the same.

They both went back downstairs to the living room, deciding to watch a film before bed. Harry leaned back against Louis, letting the older man wrap his arms around him and lace their fingers together as the movie began to play.

For a while, Louis didn't even pay attention to the movie on the screen, instead his attention was on the smooth gold band resting on Harry's left hand. He had proposed to Harry a year after Elijah had been born when things began to settle down some. At the time, they had still been in One Direction but their schedules weren't as hectic as they had been in the past so Louis proposed and Harry said yes. However, they decided to wait to get married even though they didn't really want to wait. Harry would have done it the next day if they had been able but in the end they decided it was just best to wait. As it turned out it was only eight months later that they wed. It had been a month after One Direction finished up yet another world tour and had four months off. So they got married and went off on their honeymoon, leaving Elijah with Anne and Robin for the week and a half they were gone. 

After that four month break was up they went on to tour one more time as a band before deciding it was time to take a break. They didn't break up by any means, they just took an extended break, one that would allow them to spend everyday with their family and friends and all marriages to happen and children to be born. They had enjoyed seven years together as a touring band. They still wrote songs and did concerts, but it was more of a random thing and not an everyday thing.

"Hey..." Louis finally murmured into Harry's ear, earning the youngers attention.

"Hi." Harry responded looking up at his husband. "Is there a reason you've interrupted my movie watching?"

"Yes." Louis nodded seriously then smiled, "I just wanted to tell you that I love you and that I'm so glad we're married and have our little man with a little lady on the way..." he spoke softly, letting his hand soothe over the swell of Harry's five month baby bump.

Harry's eyes went soft and he pressed his nose against Louis' jaw affectionately before pulling back to look at him again.

"Me too, can't wait to meet her." Harry replied quietly, "And I love you too."

"Told you we would be okay." Louis smiled, leaning closer.

"Yeah you did." Harry laughed, tilting his head back a little more, inviting Louis to kiss him and of course Louis doesn't hesitate to do so.

A while later, when the movie was over, Harry was sleeping peacefully on Louis' chest as Louis watched him sleep. Life couldn't get any better. His husband was asleep in his arms, their son was safe and asleep upstairs, and their daughter was safe and growing inside of Harry. 

It'd been a rough road getting to this point in life at times but Louis wouldn't change it for the world. Everything had worked out and now he's got a perfect little family and that's all he ever hoped for.

...Though maybe one more baby and a dog might be nice.


End file.
